When we all fall down
by smserva123
Summary: When she woke up she was told her name was May, that she and been in a coma for a little over a year, and that her whole family had died in a rebellion caused by Katniss Everdeen, she was told that she was a fire mutt, and one of the few capital children to survive the fire. She was told all of this because she had amnesia, but she knew wasn't May, she was Primrose.
1. Summary and intro

**Full summary of story**

When she woke up she was told her name was May, that she and been in a coma for a little over a year, and that her whole family had died in a rebellion caused by Katniss Everdeen, she was told that she was a fire mutt, and one of the few capital children to survive the fire, and Panem was rebuilding. She was all of this because she had forgotten, because she had amnesia.

but she knew her name wasn't May.

It was Primrose Everdeen, and she had to find her sister.

but what seems like an easy journey isn't, because Prim has to navigate trails filled with bandits, and find her memories before she will find her sister. With the help of a strange capital boy, Prim May succeed, and now she will fight for more then she did before.

But Prim isn't the sweet little girl from district 12 anymore,

Because a year of fire can change a person

and leave scars that may never heal

* * *

OK, so new story for me, it'll be sorta on offish, the first chapter should be out in like a week. If you like old prim well, she is still there, sort of, but now she is more like Katniss, however she will not wield a bow. I think there will be some romance, but not sure, and F.Y.I. she will be reunited with characters Like Gale, and her mother, well enough for now, let the story begin (In a week or so)

**I do not own the hunger games all rights go the Suzanne Collins**


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**

**The girl was brought in on a stretcher, and was laid down a spotless white bed. Many thought she looked familiar, as if she was from the hunger games, but she had no resemblance to any of the few living victors, and was to young anyways, about 14. The girl seemed to be from the districts, but it made no sense since she was found in the barricade around Snow's Mansion, she had to be a capital child. They were about to run a DNA test when a nurse spoke out**

**"Oh, I know who that is, That's May, from that Peace keeper family... the Seeker's that's who she is, I'm sure," They all looked down at the girl, she was ghostly pale, and had long locks of blonde hair falling and framing her face. Her chest rose and fell, her skin was red, and inflamed from her burns, and her heart beat was slow, and faint. The Doctors began to work on the girl restoring her charred flesh, and mending her, until a new pink skin covered her body. But even then, she didn't wake up. The girl was lost in a world of fire and pain, that burned on and on.**

**While she was left to heal, Panem was changing. Capital technology was introduced in the districts, and new leaders were elected. The country was rebuilding and changing itself until it was on top. But aside from all the good things happening, bad things were too, corrupt groups of capital people and peacekeepers formed, and poor bandits roamed the deserted roads, and forgotten districts, left to decompose after the destruction caused to them by the capital after the Rebellion. But all this was happening as the girl laid in the hospital locked away in her fiery world.**

**One day, far away in District 12, Katniss Everdeen, burned her hand while lighting a fire, she pulled her finger away, and ran it under cold water, when she pulled it away she felt better, and continued her day. But back at the Capital, something stirred in room 207, the room where the May lay, until her eyes shot open for the first time in over a year.**

* * *

Okay so short chapter, that's why there will be another,

heads up, I will be doing chapters every other Prim's POV, some will be narrated so just to let you know.

Please review!


	3. Prim's POV

The flames crawled up me and scorched my skin, I cringed, and tried to scream but my lips were sealed shut, I saw faces I knew but couldn't place, and yet the fire still burned and the tongues of fire lashed up my skin, I felt vulnerable, and weak. I felt myself melting away, my flesh turning liquid, and washing down my bones, I wanted to scream, but when ever I tried it came out silent, I tried to cry, but the tears burned just like the fire. I was weak, and about to give up, when suddenly I felt a power I had never possessed and my eyes shot open, and I finally screamed, but the moment it escaped my lips a cool liquid seeped into my veins knocking me unconscious, and sending me back to the world of flames, the place I was trying to escape.

* * *

I stung all over, but managed to open my eyes a second time and took a deep breath.

It hurt.

I lifted up my hand, it was still there. I took another deep breath and then another letting it sting my lungs, and sat there breathing until it no longer burned, and then for the first time in days, I laughed. It stung even worst then the breathing had, but it felt renewing, and then the liquid seeped into my arm again and I blacked out.

* * *

I finally woke up again, and realized that I two less tubes in my arm then before, and sat up. My head hurt instantly, and I sat down again, but the moment my head hit the bed, A woman walked in dressed in all white.

"Hello May," she said with a smile

"Who?" I asked, she looked at me funny, and pulled out a a light to check my eyes and ears, she then did a few more things, and hooked up to wires to my head, she then pulled a small screen from her pocket and attached the wires to it.

"Yes, just as I thought," she muttered, then to me she said "I am afraid to say that you have a terrible case of amnesia, and this isn't the kind we can cure, all it needs is time, May,"

"Who's May," I asked

"Oh, you are," she said "You are a fire mutt, there was an explosion, and you caught fire, your brother, a peacekeeper died months before that, and your parents, were murdered in the beginning of the rebellion, but your house still stands, and your 14 so you should be fine, and I will have to check on you everyday, but until then eat and rest, you should be fine in a week." With that she left, and the moment she did, a tall blonde walked in with a tray of food that she set in front of me, and was gone before I could acknowledge her.

I looked down at my tray, and saw a thin round piece of food, I took the fork, and lifted it up, a single word formed in my head,

Pancake.

I stared at it, and cut a small piece of and then nibbled on it. It was soft and seemed to dissolve into my mouth, suddenly a memory formed in my head, I was sitting in a shack, with a dark haired girl with grey eyes held out a piece of bread to me, we were sitting at a table, the bread wasn't as good as this, but it was soft, and the girl was my sister, I pondered this for a second, and then her name came to mind:

Katniss,

I sat there, thinking for a moment then finished the pancake, I tried to think of something, I had all my realization of the world, but I couldn't think of anything besides the memory I had just remembered...

And the fire.

Suddenly I felt the cool liquid seep into my blood, and I was out cold, again.

* * *

When I woke up I was in the room still but the lady from earlier was in here again.

"Oh good your awake," she said, "Good news after a little therapy, you can go home!"

Home? Where was home?

"What's going on where's my sister?"

"Sister? You don't have a sister, you have a brother, but not a sister. Why do you think you have a sister?" she said. I didn't answer, I looked at her she didn't know, or she was hiding it from me, Katniss is probably broken since I'm gone, and that's the capitals revenge, not allowing her to live in peace.

"Oh yes, that's right," I said playing along, "My brother, what happened to him?" The woman sighed

"He died during the rebellion so did your parents, both your brother and father were peace keepers, I think your brother was named Darius, he had red hair like you father, you look more like your mother, with your blonde hair, though it has lightened since you got here..." I stopped listening, and reached for a lock of hair,

It was no longer golden, but had a lightened to a color like snow, I rubbed it between my fingers, and let it fall away, and curl up again. and let my ears listen to the lady

"...I think it lightened due to the chemicals you have been hooked up to, but that doesn't matter now," she was right it didn't, the only thing that did, was that I had to find my sister, and my memories.

* * *

Author's note

Ok so another chapter, they will be short until I figure out how I am going to do this, around October things should be going pretty good.

Lya200- sorry but Rue id dead, Prim just burned, and even that was like a miracle, however. i could have Prim meet one of Rue's sister's like a twin or something, review what you think,

keep reading everyone!


End file.
